graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
Ninja use stealth and magic in battle. They can be sneaky, lure you into traps, and escape with ease. They have the ability to create clones of themselves, or damage you with the elements. The Ninja mainly uses Katanas as their primary weapon and damage source. Ninja is derived from Thief and Monk. Stat Growth: Ninjas gain the following stats each class level: :*0.5 strength :*3.5 dexterity :*2.5 intelligence :*2.5 stamina :*3 luck Class Trainer Location The class trainer for a ninja is located in the same building as the Battlechanter npc. To reach it, head to Drawde (the large island to the left of OSL) and head towards the fort (marked by a flag on the M map.) There is a building to the left of the fort. Go into it and then head up the ladder twice. You should find him waiting at the top. Skills: Name: Throw Shuriken Level: 2 Info: Throws 5 Shuriken at either your target, or where your cursor is located at. Name: Katana Mastery Level: 4 Info: Boosts damage with Katanas. Name: Utsukage Level: 6 Info: Sends clones of yourself to attack your target in rapid succession. Name: Seal of Silence Level: 8 Info: Places a seal on your target, making them incapable of casting any magic. Name: Seal of Incapacitation Level: 10 Info: Places a seal on your target, causing their movement speed to decrease. Name: Tataki Koto Level: 12 Info: Teleports you directly by your target, can be used in rapid succession, but with a limit. You get tired if you use it too often in a short amount of time. Name: Throw Kunai Level: 14 Info: Throws 1 Kunai knife at your target, or where your cursor is located. Name: Seal of Fire Level: 16 Info: Places a seal on your target, causing fire-based damage. Name: Seal of Earth Level: 18 Info: Places a seal on your target, causing earth-based damage. Name: Seal of Water Level: 20 Info: Places a seal on your target, causing water-based damage. Name: Irixyu Level: 22 Info: Generates clones of yourself to track your movement with an after-image effect, reducing the chance of the enemy able to strike effectively. Name: Explosive TagsLevel: 24Info: Allows you to write and attach explosive tags to your kunai. When the kunai hits an object, it explodes, and causes Area-of-Effect damage. Name:' Explosive Tags' Level: 24 Info: Prepares 12 exploding tags for your kunais. You can carry up to 12 max. Name: Seal of Speed Level: 26 Info: Places a seal on yourself, allowing you to move faster and attack slightly faster. Name:' Katana Mastery II' Level: 28 Info: Boosts damage with Katanas. Name: Dag Ketikte Level: 30 Info: When your health is low, you use every last ounce of your strength to try and finish off the target, throwing yourself into combat and slicing your target at a very rapid pace. Name: Kemuri Beru Level: 32 Info: Creates a screen of smoke, blinding anyone in it's vicinity. Class Mastery Points: Nagewaza- Increases kunai and shuriken damage by 10/20/30%. Improved Utsukage- Adds an extra attack to Utsukage, for a total of 4/5/6 hits. Hishii Shujuku- Increases the HP limit of Dag Ketikte by 25%/50%/75%. Majutsu- Gives damage seals a 33/66/100% chance of inflicting a status effect. Nigeno- Reduces the cooldown of Irixyu by 5/10/15 seconds.